Revival
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Years have passed, since the Equalist movement was demolished. However, Amon hasn't died. Heralding in a "new era of Equality," someone - new or old? - has taken the mask. Between flirtation and fighting, this "new" Amon has some very interesting tactics. Can Korra figure out who this Amon is? Or is Republic City at the mercy of a new terrorist?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Let's Dance**

Korra stood in the corner of the masquerade, eyeing the present crowd. The room was full of luxurious fabric, eccentric costumes and elaborate masks. The scent of perfume and rich food hung in the air, between the soft chatter. The ball was an awkward affair for Korra. Ever since she "refreshed" the Avatar cycle, Korra felt listless. She had no past Avatars to rely on. She always imagined becoming spiritually enlightened and discussing things of import with Avatar of old. Her soul – old and compounded by many others – was now a solo entity. It was unnerving. Even frightening. Of course, she always had her friends to rely on.

Somewhere, a boom of laughter told Korra that Bolin had found someone to flirt with. Her lips twisted into a slight smile. Good for him. He had been wary on pursuing anyone since Eska and Ginger. Hopefully, this was his first step to a happy, healthy relationship with someone.

Nearby, Asami and Mako skirted each other. Korra caught them, from the corner of her gaze. She hoped they wouldn't re-ignite a relationship. Though her jealousy had been long demolished, the Avatar felt Asami deserved so much more than Detective Mako. Too many bitter break-ups and immature issues.

Korra couldn't rely on them to help her with all of her duties, though. Mako was a hothead. Boin was immature and short-sighted. Asami had enough on her plate running Sato Corp. Tenzin, between fatherly duties and babysitting his siblings, wasn't always the most open to her problems, either. Korra wished she could have a counsel of her own, without hurting her friends feelings.

"I thought you'd be in the thick of it, young Avatar." A deep voice purred beside her. The words roused her from her thoughts. Korra's eyes snapped to the man beside her. He stood tall and broad, a chilly air emanating from him. He wore the mask of a grotesque red demon, with heavy brows and three horns. A smile curled at its lips and the eyes were pits of darkness. The rest of his outfit was a ritzy three-piece suit, mostly black with slight hues of dark blue.

Korra turned her eyes back to the crowd before her. It was unsurprising that someone spotted her so easily, "You look like a demonic used Satomobile dealer."

The man simply responded with a deep chuckle. She could feel his eyes on her, inching over her body. Korra's face flared with a blush. She had been at a loss for an outfit for this event. Asami had chosen the dress and mask, and – ever generous – included some jewelry, too. A rich, silver silk gown – to contrast Korra's dark skin – that hung off her shoulders and cinched at her waist tightly before billowing out in oceans of fabric and glitzy beads. The moon-inspired mask that covered the upper half of her face also glittered in the light, thanks to expensive beadwork. Silver lipstick adorned her lips and silver sparkles dusted over her cheeks and her shoulder. Korra felt like an intimidating, trying-to-hard spectacle.

"You look like a marshmallow." He finally said. She deigned him with a look, trying not to fall to his bait. Korra nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized the man leaned close. She could smell his musk – a familiar scent that brought wheeling memories to her mind – as he leaned close. Korra's heart thudded in her chest, against the tightness as he wrapped an arm around her waist. A thrill dropped to her stomach, exploding into nervous butterflies. The man lifted his mask up, slightly, revealing his pale lips twisted into a smirk, "Rather tasty, if I may be so bold."

Korra couldn't get her eyes off of those pale lips. That twisted smirk. Memories came flooding back. Her lips quirked into a smile and her voice took on a challenging edge, "You wanna taste?"

The man paused and Korra imagined his eyes widening behind the mask. A flush licking over his pale cheeks. It made a bubble of smugness swell in her chest. The band – after slow, crooning whines – finally tuned enough to start a dance. The man's head inclined to the dance floor, where various people began their waltzes.

"Young Avatar," His mask turned back to her, "I believe we're overdue for a dance."

"What?" Korra softly sputtered before the man firmly, and insistently, dragged her to the dance floor. The Avatar stumbled, shocked as the sudden change of venue. But, as the man positioned a hand on her hip and grasped her other in a soft, warm palm, Korra rebounded. The Avatar placed her hands in the appropriate spots and, soon, they were spinning around the dance floor.

"So, you know me, but who are you?" The Avatar peered into his face, catching a glint of blue in the man's shadowed eyes. They swayed back and forth, the other dancers and the background blurring into the background.

"Oh, uh- young Avatar, I'm pained you haven't figured it out." The man purred, his voice slick and oily. It made an excited shiver inch over Korra's flesh. She had an idea who laid beneath the mask.

"I could just wrench that mask off your face." Korra mused, testing these murky waters of flirtation.

"Mmm, after all this time," He purred, "You _still_ have no finesse."

"I don't know if you know," Korra couldn't help her lips as they twitched up into a grin,"But I don't have any past lives to hold me back, now."

"I heard something like that," The man moved her to spin outward, her dress flaring out around her. He tugged her back, close to his body. She could feel his heart slam against her back. Excitement or nervous? Whatever it was, Korra's hear echoed the speed, the man's warmth seeping into her bare back. When he spoke, his words resonated against her neck, "In the rumor mill."

"You always had an ear to the ground." The Avatar murmured, as if prodding him for more information.

He wasn't giving her an inch, though. Noncommittally and cryptically, he met her soft whisper with a husky rasp of his own, "So to speak, young Avatar."

Korra turned abruptly, eyeing the man. She couldn't grab him by his shirt. Though she could get away with that in her pro-bending days, this affair and her age called for more tact. Besides, this man wasn't a threat to her, even if he was beginning to annoy her. Narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, she jutted out her lower lip, "You're no help."

"On the contrary, I can be a lot of help," Korra felt her body flare, feeling is gaze rake over her. Once his eyes finished their survey, he leaned closer. Korra could feel his body heat sink into her flesh, sending a thrill down her spine. The man finished, his voice dipping down to a sultry octave, "Especially if we were in _private_."

"I don't go to bed with men in masks."

"We'll see about that, young Avatar." He tilted his mask, skillfully only giving Korra a glimpse of those lips. Those damn lips, twisted into a smirk, inching closer and closer... Korra could feel his breath on her lips as his heat, and his scent, sent her hormones into woozy disarray. How long had it been since she felt the palm of a lover on her flesh? Since a man had the confidence, the skill, to send electricity and excitement through her veins?

Suddenly, a boom rocked the air and the whole room shook. The chandeliers above shuddered and chimed as people gasped and stumble; some of the more inebriated tumbled to the floor. A flash of light filled the previously night-darkened southbound windows and Korra felt a tingle of danger along her arms. Her dalliance pulled away as their eyes both drew to the window. Another loud explosion went off, rocking the dance hall.

Groups scurried to the window, quiet chatter and excitement floating out of the masque-dancers; "Oh my Aang, a building is on fire!"

"Isn't that the museum?"

The Avatar turned her eyes to her dance partner, but empty air filled his spot. She didn't have a lot of time, anyway. The city needed her. Her eyes sought out her friends, quickly spotting them. After an exchange of wordless nods, the four of them were pushing their way through the dancehall, toward the exit.

X x x

After a high-speed drive – with Asami behind the wheel – the four found themselves in front of the burning museum. Chief Bei Fong was already on the scene, dictating waterbenders to put out water and earthbenders to stifle the flames. Banners, depicting the new Equalist Exhibit, slithered away into ash or tattered fabric.

Between the full moon and licking flames, the night was bright. Heat blasted from the burning building. The scent of soot, ash and fear filled the air. Already, sweat slicked down Bolin's face and Korra could feel the beads slip down her back. As soon as the rollicking car glided to a stop, Korra jumped out.

"Lin!" Korra called out, hitching up her dress and sprinting to the woman's side. There had been no time to change and, although Asami said damaging the dress was fine, Korra hadn't wanted to tear the skirt apart for easier access. The earthbender turned, eyes raised at her get up, just as another explosion rocked through the museum.

"Attention, Republic City!" A voice echoed, brash and bold above them. Everyone turned their eyes skyward. Atop the burning building stood a man. His shoulders set, his arms behind his back, and dark clothes. Korra's guts clenched as instant familiarity bounced through her mind. "Equality is not dead! We have risen from the ashes! Stand with me, brothers and sisters, and rein in true equality among benders and non-benders!"

Whispers and camera flashes erupted as the man pumped a fist into the air. It was a familiar sight indeed. Meanwhile, officers continued their attempts to put out the flames.

Korra snarled, quickly bending a pillar of rock to hoist her to the top. She came face to face with the silhouetted man within seconds,"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man, voice deep, chuckled. He spread his arms out and bowed, as if presenting a work of art, "Republic City still isn't safe from bender oppression."

"What?" Korra's eyebrows furrowed. Was this actually...? _But it couldn't be. _Her mind raced with 'what-ifs' and 'how-coulds' as she warily watched the man straighten his stance. He stood tall. Broad. Yet, something was off, a color or a scent. Something small and unnoticeable. Then again, he still was obscured by the smoke, sheathed around him like a shawl.

"The triads still run rampant in the streets. There's discrimination against non-benders. And what have _you_ done, Miss Avatar?" The man approached her, pale hands curled into fists at his sides. As he near, his outfit came into focus. Shoulder armor, rimmed in red; a black tunic; a red sash; boots. Korra's gut flipped as he came to a standstill. Her eyes moved toward his face, trying to glimpse it through the roiling smoke, "You tried to lead Republic City into a war and destroyed the previous Avatar cycle."

Korra, tempted to snarl about the necessity of her actions, decided upon a simple question, "_Who are you_?"

"Please, Avatar, you know me." Amusement tinged the voice. He cut a hand through the air, clearing the smoke in front of him. Korra's eyes widened as her heart jumped into her throat. Her stomach bubbled with bile. He wore a white mask, trimmed in light gold and red, a black frown etched firmly into place, and a bright, red circle on his forehead, "I am Amon."

Korra felt as if the air were knocked out of her lungs. Amon. It had been so long since she heard the voice. Still, something itched at her brain, something was wrong with this man.

"You're not Amon. He died, long ago!" The Avatar snarled.

"Correction: _Noatak_ died." Smugness writhed through the man's voice as Korra's eyes widened. His name hadn't been published. It wasn't in easy access for the general public. The Avatar swallowed hard as the masked man took a fighting stance. "Also, I am not a lying fraud."

A little too late, Korra realized the people watching were raising a ruckus. No wonder, considering the flames roared above them. However, she did easily hear her friends arrive. Bolin, bending a pillar much like Korra's, arrived with Mako and Asami. The firebender held fire daggers while Asami's technoglove flickered with lightning. As the group touched down on the roof, Korra turned.

Just as she turned, catching her friends in her sight, Korra's eyes widened. She realized why the people were shrieking down below. Behind her friends, a wall of green, grimy water rose slowly above the roof's level. Korra turned on her heal again, realizing what Amon's stance was. His hands were splayed, carefully drawing the water up. Her eyes widened, mouth caught between warning her friends and choking on her words.

Suddenly, an onslaught of water rained down on them. Boards – weakened by flames – snapped under the weight, steam hissed, people screamed. Chaos filled the night.


	2. Chapter 2

x x x

The next morning, Korra groaned as she rolled over in bed. Bruises and cuts ran along her body. The tussle last night was anything, but exemplary. After the wave, Amon disappeared tidal. The RCPD finished off the remaining flames, while medics aided Bolin – broken arm – and Mako – broken ribs – to the nearest healers. Asami had fared better, although she probably suffered the miscellaneous bruising similar to Korra.

Korra's head throbbed. A mixture of drink and the pain of defeat, presumed the Avatar. Again, she rolled over in bed, groaning as she remembered Lin's fervent interrogation and the fearful inquiries pressed by Tenzin.

While she had no clue who this new Amon was – Noatak back from the dead? A copycat? Tarrlok? - Korra did give the man credit. He didn't hide behind lies and, while fighting for Equality, he blatantly put his powers on display.

...oh, and he kissed her.

The thought struck her so suddenly, Korra bolted upright in bed. _That was right._ That bastard kissed her before running off into the night! As the water slammed down on her companions, the masked man slid passed her. The water cascaded around them; he bent a bubble of air around them. She had tensed, garnering fire in her palm, when he chuckled. An amused laugh that her ears shamefully enjoyed. It cut through all the chaos and he lifted his mask up, just enough, to show off his lips.

The smirk, that twisted smirk, brushed over her lips. Caught her off guard and sent a flush across her face that stung more than a slap. His lips hovered close to hers with his departing words, "This was fun."

Then he water-surfed off the roof, into the night.

Korra pressed her lips together, a traitorous blush crept over her cheeks. She hadn't told Chief Bei Fong or the others. The embarrassment was too much. After all, what would she gain from telling them? Rumors about the Avatar and the new Amon being an item? Perhaps the Avatar being behind this new terrorist cell? Korra cringed at the thought. No, it was better to keep that little "affection" under wraps. It was probably a manipulative move, meant to keep her on her toes.

Shaking her head, the Avatar decided to get that little tidbit out of her mind. Have a shower, get dressed, eat something. First baby steps for the morning, since the rest of the day would be chaos. Press release, stopped by countless reporters, a meeting with the chief and counselors of the city, checking up on Bolin and Mako, investigating the museum. Who knew what else would come up between all those appointments and errands?

With her muscles sore and quietly protesting, Korra slowly stumbled out of bed and toward her bathroom.

x x x

The police department buzzed with chaos. Phones rang, people briefed or debriefed, cons were led to and fro. The air was heavy with smoke, sweat and coffee. In the past years, the department had lolled in the peace. With the "alleged" return of the Equalists, those flabby butts were in overdrive, doing PR control and eluding direct answers.

Korra found herself standing in Chief Bei Fong's office. Usually, Mako would have been right there, but he was still under supervision at Republic City Medical Center. In his place, Tenzin hovered in a corner. Age had painted his face with more worried wrinkles and his hair was lightening to a white. He wasn't as lively as the past years, but the man still exceled at bending and still held a position on the City Council. Lin, despite her fitness, had aged just as Tenzin. More wrinkles – especially frown lines – tugged at her face and her hair had greyed considerably. However, despite all that, the woman was in top physical condition.

Korra wasn't quite sure if Lin was as sharp as she used to be, however, "Are you telling me that this Equalist group has been known about for awhile?"

"Yes. There have been reports of violence among the triads." The chief of police sighed as she fiddled with papers on her desk. Since last night, she had called for all recent records of Equalist activity. She rubbed at the bridge of her nose, but didn't meet Korra's gaze. Undoubtedly, the chief realized her mistake, "We thought it was just the triads starting rumors. You know how it was right after the first movement was disbanded."

Indeed, the Avatar didn't remember. She was too concerned about her inability to bend to pay attention to Republic City news. Whatever happened just after Amon and his Equalists had been dispersed, Korra didn't know. Her mind trailed back over what this new Amon said on the roof. About her choices and destruction of the old Avatar cycle. Guilt, as it occasionally did, swelled bitterly in her gut.

Thoughts swirled around her head. Anger, confusion, irritation dotted her thoughts. There was no use taking her anger out on Lin or the police department. Who would've thought the Equalists would ever return? Would ever find Amon, again?

"Why did they blow up the museum?"

Lin held a paper out to Korra, growling, "We got that this morning, delivered with a box of doughnuts."

The Avatar hesitantly took the paper. She eyed the paper carefully, seeking any indication who sent it. There was absolutely nothing of important in the make-up of the paper, however. The words were typed by a typewriter. Perhaps, the forensics team could figure out the make and model from the ink or the angle of the print. When the paper itself lacked any important revelations, the Avatar read:

_My Dearest Chief Bei Fong: _

_I do apologize for the mess we created last night. However, we felt it would be a severe injustice for the Equalist movement to be "immortalized" with its failures in the past. Indeed, our past battles for Equality left much to be desired. _

_As such, we continue to fight for Equality between benders and non-benders. I suppose this is where I'm supposed to reveal my plans or hint, cryptically, at what the future holds. _

_Sorry to disappoint, but I've learned from the past._

_With Greatest Regards, _

_Amon _

_P.S. _

_Send my regards to the Avatar. She has grown into quite the beauty._

"It seems Amon has a fondness for you." Tenzin's voice, hovering over her shoulder, made Korra yelp and jump. Her face flared with a blush, the chaste and soft kiss replaying in her mind. The Avatar slapped the letter to Chief Bei Fong's desk, turning away from her prior mentor.

"It's just a trick, to keep me off-guard." The Avatar rebounded, hoping the burning in her face was a blush breaking surface. She averted her gaze, regardless, "He did it last night, too."

"Which reminds me. There was gossip in the rumor mill this morning," From the innards of her desk, the chief withdrew a gossip rag. Plastered on the front page was Korra, in her ridiculous get-up, and the man in a demon mask. The Avatar stared at the photo curiously, eyebrows furrowed. She hadn't recalled any flash photography at the dance hall. "Any idea who this fellow was?"

"Not exactly." Korra winced as Tenzin and Lin threw her curious leers. True, she thought she caught hints of who it was, but it had been years since they met. It was all speculation, but it might help the chief, "I thought it was Tahno."

Lin's eyebrows rose in surprise. Korra felt her flush burn darker. Flirting with an antagonist from her past. How mortifying. Although, she'd be hard-pressed to admit that she, occasionally, thought of Tahno over the years. The former Wolf-Bat's waterbender who had his powers torn away as an example. It was strange how one person could go from cocky, to humble, just from relinquished power. The day she gave him his bending back, the light of arrogance seemed to flare in his eyes again. He had offered her a smarmy quip, just before Mako breezed over. Then, Tahno had disappeared into the crowd, into the city. She never thought she'd see the man, again, after that.

"That's rather curious." Tenzin coughed, overstepping the implications of Korra sharing a dance with a past opponent and once-rival of Mako's. Korra turned a curious gaze to Tenzin, cocking an eyebrow. The airbender met her gaze as he matter-of-factly stated, "He's the curator at the museum."

x x x

Next stop, interrogating Curator Tahno. Korra couldn't begin to imagine what Mako would say. How far the mighty had fallen, right? After all, Tahno used to be a celebrity. She always figured he'd get back into the swing of pro-bending, be eyecandy to the fangirls – maybe father a few dozen bastard children – and return to his status as a beloved idol to the rest.

She wondered what possibly could have changed for the egotistical waterbender.

As Naga trotted closer to the museum, Korra could smell the charred wood on the air. A small crowd stood at the police tape, gaping and whispering about the arson. The damage looked extensive. Melted metal, crispy wood and melted plastic banners made the museum look pathetic. Vaguely, the Avatar wondered how much was lost in the flames. The gawkers parted as Naga and Korra neared and passed by. She ignored the flashing of cameras and insistent reporters attempting to get the schoop from the Avatar herself.

As soon as they passed the yellow tape, Korra slid off Naga. Her eyes surveyed the area. Clusters of officers, construction works – already? - and people in red vests – presumably museum attendants – hoarded in little groups in the buffer zone. She made a beeline for the individuals in red vests.

"Excuse me!" As soon as she got close enough, Korra waved an arm to catch the group's attention, "Do you know where I can find Tahno?"

Whatever the group murmured about came to an end as a man turned, clipboard in hand. Dressed in a white button-up shirt and red vest, with plain black slacks, Tahno was a far cry from his fashionable prior self. Though he still wore his hair in that ridiculous coif and hadn't lost his eyeliner in the years passsed. The addition of a tie and a pair of thick rimmed glasses clashed with old memories. He was still tall and lithe, but age broadened his shoulders and chest. The way his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow gave Korra a glimpse of his fish belly white skin and a glimpse of a tattoo that disappeared up his sleeve.

"Ah-vatar! It's been awhile." A smile curled across his lips, slick and sly. He reminded Korra of a snake-cat. He closed the space between himself and the Avatar, clipboard tucked under his arm. His eyes trailed up and down her body, a lecherous gaze that brought a tingle to her skin, "To what do I owe this lovely surprise?"

"Shove it, Tahno." Korra crossed her arms, feeling that flush tempted to bite across her cheeks. Behind Tahno, a couple of the female attendants eyed the Avatar with jealousy. Somethings never changed. The Avatar motioned to the charred museum, "I came to ask you a few questions about the fire."

Tahno's blue eyes flickered to the smoldering building. An uneasy look passed briefly over his features. The Avatar couldn't tell if he was upset over the museum or if something else prickled through his brain. He turned his eyes back to her, that sly grin on his lips, but his eyes a tad colder than before, "I already spoke to the cops about it."

"Humor an old pro-bending buddy." Korra tightly smiled at him.

For a moment, she thought Tahno would loudly protest their friendship. After all, a little flirting – mostly on his part – and some trash-talk barely constituted as friendship. Sure, she got his bending back, but that was all in the name of duty. Then he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes flickering back to the building before wheeling back onto Korra, "There really isn't a lot to add, Ah-vatar. The Equalists crashed in, torched the exhibit and then took off."

"The report said you were here."

"In the basement, cataloging some artifacts for storage." Tahno's gaze flicked away, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, "I smelled the smoke before I heard anything. Once I figured out what was happening, I got my ass out."

"Really?" Korra cocked an eyebrow, voice saturated with skepticism. As if the obvious quirks weren't telltale of his lies.

Tahno's eyes jumped to her face, before quickly averting. He pursed his lips and gave a forced, noncommittal shrug, "I have no reason to lie."

The Avatar grabbed the gossip rag from her pocket, snapping it open in front of Tahno. Displaying the front page – and their picture – Korra muttered, "Are you in this picture, Tahno?"

The waterbender deigned the piece of gossip with a lazy look. His lips pursed and pouted as he crossed his arms. Korra waited. Around them, the sounds of construction filled the air. Finally, Tahno couldn't hold up his act. He turned, waving a hand in the air as his deep voice intoned, "It's not that big of a deal, Korra. So what, I cut work to go to a masque?"

"Why'd you lie to the cops, then?" Korra narrowed her eyes, lips twisted into a displeased frown. She crumpled the news rag in one hand, crossing her arms.

Tahno pressed his lips into a thin line, his eyes conspiratorially darting toward clusters of cops and his co-workers. Finally, he leaned closer to Korra. The musk of her dance partner enveloped her and Korra could feel her core warm with the body heat. Still, she kept her irritated expression affixed to her face as the pale waterbender hissed, "Look, the city council cut our funding twice this year and the ole Muse is in need of a lot of fixer-upper projects. If I abandoned my post, the city would shit on us, we wouldn't see a dime and we'd be shut down from damages,_ OK_?"

The man straightened up, a pinched expression crossing his features. For whatever reason, her old pro-bending opponent held her in high enough regard to admit to insurance fraud. Tahno crossed his arms again, waiting for a hail of retribution from the Avatar.

Korra simply stood there, taken aback and skeptical. Her eyebrows furrowed, judging on the truth behind Tahno's statement. Her gaze looked over him again, as if he held physical evidence of his lie-within-a-lie on his body.

"I might've been a cheating jerk in the past, Korra, but this is my life now." He waved a hand to the museum, "I can't lose this."

Something in his voice, a tender lilt, made a realization light up in Korra's mind, "Wait, Tahno. Do you... Is this _yours_?"

A brief smirk danced over his lips. Korra's eyes widened.

"I had quite a lot of winnings, back in the day. What I didn't waste on hair product, I invested."

"A _museum_? A _whole_ museum?" Korra's mind couldn't wrap around reality for a second. The former captain of the Wolfbats possessed a whole museum, full of artifacts and curiosities, "Not a gym or a club or your own arena?"

"History is an important part of life, Ah-vatar." Tahno chuckled, deep and soft. That easy smirk still on his lips as his blue eyes pinned her gaze, "You, more than anyone, should understand that."

"You don't seem like the..." Korra trailed off, seeking the proper term. Even her hand waved in the air, fingers trying to flex a word out of thing air.

"The scholarly type." Tahno finished for her. The Avatar nodded, grinning weakly. The man sighed, theatrically, as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose, "The glasses don't do a thing, do they?"

Korra allowed herself a slight smile, cocking an eyebrow at Tahno's display. This was the Tahno she remembered. Well, besides the lying, cheating scum-sucker or the depressed, sad bender-without-bending. The flamboyant, the dramatic, the arrogant. It was a relief to see Tahno's ego inflate, again. Even if their circumstances were less than pleasant.

Her relief was short lived. A creak cracked through the air, followed by the crash of boards and crunching of marble. Earthbender officers yelled and snarled orders, for workers and bystanders to back off. Tahno whipped around on his heel just in time to see dust rising from the new museum "skylight."

Silence hung in the air after that, punctuated by the cooing of a few gull-pigeons. Camera lights flashed, photographers wanting new captures of this architectural corpse.

A soft curse left Tahno's lips and he walked a few steps closer to the building, running a hand through his hair. He took the clipboard out from under his arm, heaving a sigh and marking something down on the paper.

The Avatar stared at the former pro-bender. Employees approached him, seeking direction. He spouted of commands and waved his hand. This had to be a headache for him.

Silently, Korra mulled over her new-found information. Tahno owned the museum. Torching it, without guarantee the insurance would cover it, wouldn't make sense. Sneaking off to a masque didn't quite seem like the responsible curator role Tahno now possessed, but perhaps old vices died hard. Besides, there was no way Tahno could've gotten from the event hall to the museum before Korra and her posse, especially with Asami's skills behind the wheel.

Her eyes flickered around the setting. Then there was also the question of blackmail, extortion or a disloyal employee. No, there were too many factors to pin the mask on Tahno.

As he scratched a note onto paper, Korra sidled up behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder – shamefully noting the firmness of his muscles under his shirt – which prompted the man to turn toward her. She gave him a sympathetic smile as she said, "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you, Tahno. You got a lot on your plate, so I'll get going."

Something inside her gut wanted a hasty retreat. Though she couldn't see Tahno blowing up his own museum, perhaps one of his employees were at fault. If that were true, there was no reason to talk to him, with so many unknown people present. Regardless, the man had confessed to insurance fraud. A hefty wager to make, even if he was found innocent of potentially being Amon.

"Hey, Ah-vatar!" Tahno turned, jogging to catch up with Korra. She paused and, once Tahno closed the distance sufficiently, the man continued, "Look, would you like to get a drink sometime or something?"

Korra regarded the man for a second. Tahno had aged well, even if he still wore an asinine coif and, occasionally, fell victim to melodrama. Something in his blue eyes stirred a little part of Korra; a part that craved electric touches and a warm body sleeping beside her. Their little flirtation last night also flashed through her mind's eye. The man certainly knew how to dance, as if his moves in the bending circuit didn't emphasize that enough. He waited with silent anticipation and, Korra thought, there was a glint of hesitant hope in his eyes. Her lips slowly twisted into a soft smile, "Sure, Tahno. I'd really like that."

The hopeful grin turned into a full-blown smile. Tahno's eyes lit up with relief and, perhaps, a bit of mischief, "Good. Tonight, 8 o'clock, by the Bending Arena. I know a great place."

Before Korra could reply, the man bent down. His lips grazed her cheek, warm and soft. Korra felt her heart twist with frightening familiarity. About the time her brain shot out the command to punch Tahno, the waterbender danced away. As he sauntered back to his group of employees, all of whom were leering from gradients of annoyed to jealous to fangirling, he called back to the Avatar, "I look forward to our date, Ah-vatar."

A flush bit across Korra's face, her hand clenched and raised, ready to hit empty air. A potpourri of emotions siphoned through her mind. Anger, frustration, rage, shock, confusion. They all swirled around her thoughts, until Naga nudged her shoulder. Korra jumped, staring at the polar bear-dog. Her eyes flickered back to Tahno, now surrounded by lackeys and consulting his clipboard. He pointed to random directions, barking orders.

He glanced up, catching her gaze. His lips twisted into a broad grin, throwing the Avatar a wink. Korra snapped her gaze away, turning her eyes to Naga. The polar bear-dog cocked her head ot the side, as if curious of her friend's reaction. The Avatar fought the urge to sneak another peak at Tahno as she led Naga down the street, "Let's go visit Mako and Bolin, girl."

She left the charred museum to the bickering officers, the construction workers and - ultimately - Tahno.

x x x


End file.
